


Sweet, Young Thing

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Little Space, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is asked to be naked and prepped by the time Peter gets home from work. Peter comes home to that and a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Young Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, nobody laugh at me, but I watched a really scary episode of The Haunting Hour and I had trouble sleeping so I had to write some porn - 'cause that's what I do when I'm scared. But, then Peter and Stiles just kept talking and it sort of became not super fun porn.
> 
> Also, I'm new to writing little space stuff (and, I mean, like, there's not really a lot on here anyway - so I don't even know if there's an audience for that here). Also, this isn't what I usually post - so, sorry about that. I hope this isn't, like, a betrayal to the GSBD brand (if there even is one, i dunno)

Peter came home to find Stiles coloring, stomach down, legs bent at the knees so his sock-covered feet could float and dangle in the air, swaying and curling as he hummed along to the music he’d put on. He didn’t look up as Peter entered the bedroom and threw his keys on the dresser, but his heart sped up, the scent of warm cinnamon spreading.

He still didn’t look up at Peter came to the bed, siting behind him, a hand splaying over his warm, naked leg. He squirmed a little as Peter’s hand trailed up and in, squeezing his inner thigh and then coming up to palm his asscheek - but he still didn’t look back. 

Peter didn’t allow it to bother him, pressing a kiss to his boy’s shoulder and then working over to mouth at a few moles. It wasn’t until the dip in his boy’s back that Stiles made a small sound, legs kicking out, fuzzy socked foot almost smacking the man in the face. Peter caught the flailing extremity in his hand and held it.

“My feet got cold,” Stiles explained, and finally peeked over his shoulder to his daddy. “I hope that’s okay.” 

“Darling,” Peter said very seriously, “You know I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. But, you can always turn the heating up.”

Stiles frowned, the idea clearly never occurring to him. “Oh,” and he looked back at his feet, almost miserably. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Stiles, my heart,” Peter hummed, and finally leaned forward to kiss his pretty mouth before releasing him. Stiles rested his cheek on his folded arms, eyes stuck on Peter as he took off his suit jacket, loosened his tie. He stepped over to the laptop on the bedside table to pause the music, all the while saying, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m so happy that you did what I asked. You’re a very good boy.”

And a look of shy but delighted surprise came over his young face before Stiles buried it in his arms. He peeked up when Peter sat back down. “Am I really?”

“Yes, you are.” and he flicked her forefinger of the tip of the boy’s nose just to make him laugh. “Now,” he said, a hand on the boy’s back, just to touch and be close, “Will you show Daddy what you’re doing?” 

Stiles propped himself up and grabbed his coloring book to share. “It’s not ready yet,” he warned seriously “But it’s gonna be soon!” and he let Peter see.

“Well, now,” Peter grinned, hand rubbing and petting across the stretch of Stiles’s back, “That’s a lovely picture. Can we put it on the fridge when you’re done?” 

“Nuh-uh,” Stiles said. “It’s just for you. No one else gets to see it.”

And Peter allowed himself to look pleased, flattered. “Really? This is all for me?”

“Yup.” Stiles nodded.

“That’s very sweet of you, baby. I don’t know what to say.”

Stiles beamed, clearly proud to know the answer. “Say thank you!”

“Thank you, darling. I can’t wait to see how it looks finished.” and giving the book back, he kissed Stiles once more, deeper this time, slower, letting the boy reach up to clutch his shoulder, a soft noise getting stuck in his throat. When he pulled back, the boy blindly followed his mouth, so Peter, charmed, pressed one more chaste kiss to Stiles’s lips before pulling away, a hand smoothing through his hair.

“Did you do me the other favor?” he asked, his hand already trailing down to feel between the boy’s legs, the tip of a finger pressing against his wet, loose hole. 

Stiles had already started blushing before the question was out. Ducking his head a little, he mumbled, “Yeah,” and Peter slipped his finger in to the second knuckled, just to watch Stiles bit his lip, hiding a moan. 

“Oh, now, none of that, heartling.” Peter said, his other hand coming to the boy’s lips to press gently against his plush, slick mouth. “Didn’t we talk about this?” Stiles nodded, still not looking at him. “What did I say?”

“That - That Daddy likes it when I’m noisy so I shouldn’t try to hide it.” His eyes flickered up once and Peter pressed a kiss to his forehead, pulling his finger out.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want, baby. Are you feeling too little?” 

“Uh-uh.” Stiles shook his head. “I wanna, but I’m just feeling...” and he couldn’t say it.

“Shy?” he said, fingers carding through the boy’s hair.

Stiles pouted, looking away, coiling into himself a bit. “No,” he lied.

Peter grinned, and he stroked a finger of the shell of the boy’s ear, making him squirm. “Oh my sweet, little darling. It’s okay to be shy, but I’m your daddy. You don’t have anything to be shy about.”

“I know that.” Stiles snapped.

“Don’t take that tone with me.” Peter warned lightly.

The boy looked like he wanted to fight that, but he deflated quickly. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“That’s okay, honey. Why don’t we just talk for a bit. Come here; sit on my lap.” and they resituated so Peter’s back was against the headboard and Stiles was sprawled over him, long legs splayed open. Peter respectfully kept his eyes mostly on the boy’s face.

“So, why do you think you’re feeling so shy, baby?”

“I dunno.” Stiles said. The words were directed to Peter’s stomach, so he got a hand under the boy’s chin and gently raised his face.

“Did I do or say something to make you nervous?”

“No!” Stiles said immediately, emphatically. “No, you’re one of the best daddies in the whole world!”

“Thank you, honey,” Peter said, feeling very smug and trying not to show it. “And you’re the best little boy in the whole world. You know that, right?” 

Stiles looked down again. “Yeah...”

“It’s okay to be shy,” Peter told him again. “I just have to make sure that you’re okay - that you still want to do this.”

“I do, I do!” Stiles promised, wriggling a bit on his daddy’s lap. Peter put his hands on the boy’s waist, just to keep him steady. “I just...” Stiles tried to say, eyes darting away again. “I feel all weird inside right now when it comes to naughty stuff.”

“Good weird or bad weird?” Peter asked.

“I dunno.” Stiles shrugged. “Weird weird.” and when Peter was silent for a moment, seeming to consider calling the whole thing off, Stiles rushed, “But I wanna do it! I do! Honest!” and then his eyes were downcast again, his fingers toying with the fine hair under Peter’s navel. “I just feel all blushy about adult stuff.”

“You’re just feeling shy about sex? In general?” Peter asked, unable to contain a smile when Stiles nodded, blushing to the tips of his ears. He nearly laughed at how cute it all was, but Stiles was already embarrassed, so he just promised, “That’s okay, honey. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

And instead of responding verbally, Stiles outright whined, distressed, high. Peter shushed him, thumb stroking a circle on his hip. 

“What do you say if you want me to stop?” Peter checked.

“Red.” Stiles mumbled, and Peter kissed the frown off his face, starting with pecks at the corner of his lips and then something slow and messy and wet in the middle. 

“I’ll take care of everything. Does that sound okay?”

Stiles nodded. 

“Can I put you on your back?”

“Okay,” Stiles said, voice small but his warmed spice scent spiking. Peter sat up and curled his arms around the boy’s back, pressing chest to chest, gently rolling the boy over. Stiles held tight, but eventually allowed Peter to tug away and then stand. He watched closely as Peter undressed, fingers clutching the bed sheets, still covered toes curling, legs clearly wanting to draw up to his chest. 

His fidgety restlessness only increased by the time Peter placed his neatly folded clothes on his dresser, but the boy was half-hard as well, a hand on his thigh, twitching to touch. Peter languidly made his way over to his bedside drawer, grabbing out the lube.

Stiles propped himself up, whining, “But I already - “

“Shh,” Peter hushed, crawling over to him and settling between spread thighs. “You did very well, my heart, I promise. But you know you’re too little to really get yourself open for me.” 

“You _are_ really big.” Stiles allowed, more contemplative than anything else. 

“That’s right.” Peter grinned, wide, already slicking up his fingers. “Will you let Daddy do this for you?’

“I guess so.” he said, and settled back down, knees coming up to show off his little hole even better.

“Thank you, baby.” Peter hummed, kissing the inside of his knee, beaming when Stiles made a little huffing sound and raised his hips up for attention. “How many fingers did you get up to earlier?” he asked, sliding two in easily enough. 

Stiles shifted on his back to get comfortable. “Four,” he said, and lifted up four fingers to show him. Peter stretched his two wide open to make the boy hiss and caught Stiles’s wrist with his free hand. 

“You do have the most delicate, slender fingers.” He pressed a kiss to the palm of his twitched open hand, and added a third finger into his hole. “But I think I’ll knot you tonight. How does that sound, baby?”

Stiles’s blush darkened and his heart started beating even harder. “That sounds okay.”

“Just okay?” Peter murmured, letting the boy’s hand go and reaching down to fondle his cock. Stiles gasped, hips bucking, and his own hand came up like it wanted to press over his mouth and smother all of the new sounds he was starting to make. “If it doesn’t interest you, we don’t have to.” he said, scissoring his three fingers in and bumping over the boy’s prostate to get his cock leaking. 

“No, it sounds good, Daddy,” Stiles managed out, barely, “I want you to.”

“Oh, well, if you insist.” Peter said graciously. “Can I fit in a fourth finger?”

Stiles shook his head, too desperately gone to consider that the comment wasn’t really a question. “You can just go in. I’m ready.”

“Nuh-uh, baby. My knot's too big for you right now. Four fingers and then we’ll go.” 

Whining incoherently, Stiles cock leaked a little more precome onto Peter’s fingers. “I’m gonna come too fast.”

“No, honey. A young thing like you can come again.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Stiles begged.

Peter held up his hand, fingers up like Stiles had moments ago. “Four fingers, or we’re not knotting.”

“But I’m gonna - “

“I know, baby,” Peter cooed, pressing cruelly over his prostate, “I want you to. Go ahead.” 

Stiles eyes squeezed shut and his knees would have bucked, pressed tight together, if Peter hadn’t been between them. He came, open-mouthed, a high, ragged cry spilling out with his release.

Peter brought his hand up to his mouth, locking eyes with Stiles as the boy panted and watched blearily. He licked some of the come off and and then pressed his fingers against the boy’s mouth, having him do the same. While Stiles sucked sweetly, Peter said again, “Four fingers.”

Stiles nodded and let Peter take his hand back. Peter started to work his pinkie in.

Once in, pushed to the third knuckle and curling as if to wave hello, Stiles brain seemed to short out even more than it did with his orgasm. He turned to the side, cheek pressed against the pillow, and he hid his face in one of his palms, a soft string of wordless sounds coming out as his thighs twitched and his knees shook. With his own hand, he reached forward blindly, grabbing for something - and it took more than a second for Peter to realize that Stiles wanted to hold his hand.

“You are a sweet, little thing, aren’t you?” Peter said more to himself, fingers stilling inside of the boy, letting Stiles take and squeeze his hand.

“Please,” he managed out, voice wavery and wrecked.

“What, heartling? What do you need?”

“Please hold me.” Stiles begged, sounding close to tears.

“Aww, shh, shh, shh.” and Peter withdrew his fingers immediately and wrapped his arm around the boy. “Darling, it’s alright. No, no, shh, shh,” he murmured when Stiles started to muffle whines into his daddy’s neck. “Baby, it’s okay.”

“I’m fine,” Stiles lied. “I just need a minute.”

“We can stay here as long as you want.” Peter told him, hand still held tight by the boy.

“I just need a minute.” Stiles repeated, breath catching. “Then we can knot. I’m fine.” 

“It was too much, baby. We don’t need to knot tonight.”

“But,” Stiles whined. “But you _wanted_ to.”

“I don’t.” Peter assured him. “I really don’t. Not tonight.”

“But, I wanna too.”

“Not tonight.” Peter said, one last time, and let Stiles be quiet for a while. 

“I’m really sorry.” Stiles said again, wobbly but a bit calmer.

“It’s not your fault, at all. You were so good - telling me what you needed.”

Stiles snuffled a little and pulled back. Peter did as well so he could look at him and assess the damage. His eyes were red, his hair sweatslick - but overall he seemed okay and present.

“You’re not mad?” he checked.

“No, my heart. I’m very happy to just hold you.”

Stiles wiggled under him, brushing against his cock, and said, “You’re still, uhm...”

“Oh, sorry,” Peter said, pushing up. “You’re very warm and smell divine - I can’t help myself.” He pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek. “I’ll take care of it in the bathroom.” He made to get up but Stiles sprung up to stop him.

“No!” he said, and then quieter, “I just... I wanna help.”

“I already said - “ Peter started.

“You could just,” Stiles tried, picking at the bedspread, eyes stuck on his fingers, only looking up occasionally, “Not knot me? Or I could, uhm... Kiss it maybe?”

Peter paused and considered the boy who looked earnest and fresh faced, but still shaky. He said, “Give me your hand.” and settled Stiles in front of him, covering the boy’s delicate fingers with his own and guiding them to his cock. “You can kiss it too,” he said, “But not too much, alright?” but Stiles was already repositioning himself on his knees, hand viced around Peter’s cock, wetting his lips. 

Keeping one hand around Stiles’s, Peter’s other hand came to rest and clutch at the sheets under him. Big brown eyes darted up to check his face once before shutting as Stiles opened his mouth to suck in the head of Peter’s dick. 

Peter’s thighs twitched and he might have made a slight sound, but it was nothing compared to the long groan lost when Stiles took him deeper, sucking hard, humming. Peter desperately wanted to thread his hands through the boy’s hair and fuck his hips up, and, as it was, he only barely refrained, having to look up at the ceiling to gain any sense of composure. 

“Oh, fuck,” Peter told him, “I’m not gonna last long, baby.” and Stiles made some small, happy nosie that sent vibrations up Peter’s spine.

The hand gripped around the man’s cock tightened, Stiles’s free one coming to rest on Peter’s knee, allowing for more stability as he bobbed down once more, and then pulled back to lick and kiss at the slit.

He sucked it into his hot, plush mouth one last time and Peter looked down at him, watching his cock split apart the boy’s pink cunt of a mouth. He could feel his balls tightening and said, “I’m gonna come.”

Stiles’s eyes flashed up to his, and he was shooting in the next second, all over Stiles’s mouth and tongue and chin. He groaned at the sight and slumped back as the boy lapped at his cock a few more times before leaving it be.

Peter found some tissues in the drawer, and Stiles sat still as Peter wiped his face clean.

“You did very well.” Peter told him, and Stiles smiled. “I’m so proud of you.”

The boy placed a hand on Peter’s chest. “You too.” and he leaned up for a kiss, which was given very tenderly.

“How did such a sweet, young thing like you find its way into my bed?”

Stiles shrugged. “Must have got lost somewhere.”

Peter’s eyes narrowed, his smile a little sharper. “Brat.”

The boy beamed. He tugged at the man’s arm, coaxing him to lie down. “Take a nap with me.”

“I should go get dinner.” Peter said but allowed himself to be coaxed. Stiles lay firmly against his chest, as if in an effort to keep him down.

“Nope, you’re gonna take a nap with me.”

Peter just snorted and let his hand trail down Stiles’s back to grab a handful of his ass. The boy hid his face and didn’t say anything about it.

A minute later, when Peter was drifting off, the boy asked a muffled, “It didn’t bother you? For me to be so little when you got home?” 

“Of course not, dearling.” Peter hummed. “In fact, I thought it was very charming.” Stiles settled a little more, some tension slipping away. His fingers aimlessly hiked over the man’s chest. Peter added. “Although, I do expect that picture the minute you finish it. I want to frame it and put it in my office.”

Stiles pushed himself up. “ _No!_ ”

“It’s my picture. I’ll do whatever I want with it.”

“Ugh, _Peter_ ,” Stiles whined, but it was mostly put on. Peter gave his ass a little, reassuring squeeze, and the boy lay down again. Peter stayed alert to him until his breathing evened out, fuzzy socked feet tangling with Peter’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope this was okay and not too embarrassing on my part, and that all y'all are doing alright.
> 
> Shameless tumblr plug: [My Blog](http://gigglesnortbangdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
